Conventionally, various techniques of wireless communication have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a base station controls a transmission timing of a communication terminal based on a known signal transmitted from the communication terminal. Non-Patent Document 1 shows a standard concerning a next-generation PHS (Personal Handyphone System).